Demons, Dragons, Werewolves and Veela
by busybee10
Summary: The story of Harry's life if he had been adopted by Sirius when he was a baby and grew up in the Wizarding World. Go read Harry James Black by RuneWitchSakura and you will see where I got my inspiration from. Rated T for safety
1. Rescue

Authors note: The story of Harry if he was adopted by Sirius before Hagrid could get to him. If it says Voldie-Pants, Mouldy-Voldie, Snake-Face or Riddle, then that's Voldemort. Sequel to Love Hate and a Drunken Accident. Involves Slash. Totally AU, Major OOCness. But wouldn't Harry be different if he'd grown up with Sirius...

Disclaimer. All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me. Though I wouldn't mind having Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, Remus and James on loan though...

**WARNING! **Contains slash. And a few suggestive comments. If you are not comfortable with that, go read something else, coz it's just going to get worse.

**Chapter 1 – Rescue**

Sirius Black stood, stunned at what he saw in front of him. The Potter's home was in ruins. His best friend, James Potter, and his wife were dead. But their son wasn't. Sirius held the small boy, his godson, close and smiled at him, the last survivor of this disaster.

"Uncy Paddy." The one year old gurgled at him.

"'M sorry Sirius, but I 'ave to take him. Dumbledore wants him to go to his family." Reubeus Hagrid stood behind the young man cradling Harry Potter in his arms.

"Fine, just…just give me a couple of minutes with him first. Please, Hagrid?"

"Alright" The half giant replied gruffly. For the first time, he was doubting the Headmaster of Hogwarts' orders, same as many of the other teachers that knew Harry from his visits to the castle with his parents. Sirius leapt onto his flying motorcycle as soon as Hagrid was out of sight and flew up into the air at full speed.

**********

Sirius took Harry to his home, grabbed his three daughters and anything else he thought he might need, and left again. He knew the Ministry of Magic would be after him, as it was believed that he was the Potter's Secret Keeper. But that was just a trick to make Voldie-Pants chase after _him, _not the real Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. But it looked like Pettigrew was in league with Snake-Face. Probably because he thought he'd be better off with Snake-Face. The _really _annoying thing was that Dumbledore was the one who had cast the Fidelius charm on the Potter's home, _both _times, meaning that he knew who was the real Secret Keeper was. And he hadn't even _tried _to get Sirius off. That made him really mad. Right then and there, he vowed to never trust the old man again.

**********

Arriving at Black Manor in Scotland, Sirius checked the wards to make sure that Dumbledore couldn't find them. In fact, there were probably only four or five other people alive who knew of the place, due to a charm on it that stopped people from telling others about it unless they _really _wanted to. Those people would be his three cousins, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda, Andromeda's husband Ted, and their daughter Nymphadora. Narcissa and Bellatrix wouldn't tell their husbands, they were forced into marriages against their will. Unfortunately, Sirius had only become Head of the Black family recently and hadn't had time to deal with it yet. Now he probably never would, due to being on the run.

There was no chance he could get Pettigrew and turn him in, he'd already tried and that was when he found out that he was a wanted fugitive and Pettigrew had escaped. There was no doubt about it, he was stuffed.


	2. Ten Years Later

Authors note:The story of Harry if he was adopted by Sirius before Hagrid could get to him. If it says Voldie-Pants, Mouldy-Voldie, Snake-Face or Riddle, then that's Voldemort. Sequel to Love Hate and a Drunken Accident. Involves Slash. Totally AU, Major OOCness. But wouldn't Harry be different if he'd grown up with Sirius...

Disclaimer. All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me. Though I wouldn't mind having Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Hermione, Lily, the twins and a whole lot of others on loan though...

**WARNING! **Contains slash. And a few suggestive comments. If you are not comfortable with that, go read something else, coz it's just going to get worse.

**Chapter 2 – Ten Years later**

Harry James Potter-Black yawned and got out of bed, padding downstairs to find two of his adopted sister, Bellatrix and Lily-Rose sitting at the table with his adoptive father, Sirius Black. His other adopted sister, Aimee, was cooking. When Aimee was home, the house-elves were only allowed in the kitchen to clean up. Aimee's food was the best of the best.

"Fry-up, Harry?" was the greeting from the chestnut haired girl at the oven.

"Yeah sure Aimee. Thanks." was the scruffy-haired boys answer.

"Padfoot. PADFOOT!" Harry had been trying to get Sirius's attention for the past five minutes. He was drifting off at the table again. Yelling at him was sometimes the only way to get a reaction out of him in the mornings.

"Sorry, what d'you say Prongslet?" Sirius said sleepily. Prongslet was Sirius's nickname for Harry, due to his dad's nickname being Prongs. It was that or Flame, as Harry's Animagus form was a dragon.

"I said, when will the Hogwarts letters come through?"

"Umm…should be fairly soon. I changed the wards to let Hogwarts owls in last night." At that moment, four identical owls swooped in through the open kitchen window.

"You'd think they could just send the one owl with four letters, but no, they have to send four different owls to the same place. Kinda stupid if you ask me." Aimee commented, holding two plates and levitating another three in front of her.

"But nobody did" harry said, tipping back on his chair to look at her upside-down.

"Whatever. Oi, Bella, Lily, breakfast!" Lily and Bella's heads snapped up from where they were studying books. Bella's was on Potions, and Lily's...well, it looked to be a classic.

"Dad, do we really need any of these books?" Lily said through a mouthful of toast.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." Bella reprimanded her sister absent-mindedly.

"Sorry." She swallowed, and carried on talking. "We're not actually going to use any of them, after all."

"You're probably right." Sirius hadn't even glanced at the list. "We'll get the new stuff you need in Diagon Alley later. Bella, I'm going to need that new development of Polyjuice potion you made up again." Sirius said, sighing. _Merlin, why is everything so damn difficult? _Sirius added in his head.

"'Kay Dad." Bella replied, and grabbed her book again. Aimee sighed.

"No reading at the table. And no sleeping either!" She said sharply, looking specifically at Sirius.

"Why is it that we have this conversation every morning?" Lily said to her half-brother quietly.

"No idea." Harry laughed at his dysfunctional family.

"Dad, can we go to the bookstore? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseprettypleasewithacherryontop?" Lily gave her father the infamous Black puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." He said, giving in almost immediately. "But then we have to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the apothecary, and the pet shop. Aimee love, anything special you want?"

"You know what I want Dad. I don't need to tell you." Aimee's eyes changed from their usual amber to a strong gold. Her and Sirius locked glares across the table. The other three just watched, curious as to what would happen next.

"That's the one thing I will not do, Aimee."

"But WHY?!"

"It hurts too much." That was the most any of them had got out of Sirius. Ever. "Aren't you lot going to get ready for shopping then?"


	3. Diagon Alley

Authors note:The story of Harry if he was adopted by Sirius before Hagrid could get to him. If it says Voldie-Pants, Mouldy-Voldie, Snake-Face or Riddle, then that's Voldemort. Sequel to Love Hate and a Drunken Accident. Involves Slash. Totally AU, Major OOCness. But wouldn't Harry be different if he'd grown up with Sirius...

Disclaimer. All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me. Though I wouldn't mind having Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Hermione, Lily, the twins and a whole lot of others on loan though...

**WARNING! **Contains slash. If you are not comfortable with that, go read something else, coz it's just going to get worse.

**Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley**

Sirius walked down Diagon Alley with the four eleven year olds. Gods, he hated not being able to look like himself. But it was for the best. If he ever got caught before his name was cleared, he'd end up in Azkaban, and Merlin knows what would happen to the kids _then. _Stopping at Gringotts first, he ushered the kids inside and called a goblin over rather loudly, attracting a fair bit of attention. Leaning over so he could reach, he whispered to the goblin who he _really _was. Goblins didn't really care who you were just so long as you had the money.

"Very well then Sir, please follow me." said the goblin, leading the way to the carts. Sirius groaned. He _hated _the Gringotts' carts.

"You four, this way" Sirius said firmly to the four eleven year olds. First they went to the Black family vault, where Sirius pulled out enough to kit the four out for school fully. Next was Harry's trust fund.

"That's enough for a pet, supplies for it, and a new broom." Sirius informed Harry, passing him a bag of gold.

"But first years aren't allowed brooms." Lily pointed out.

"Show your Heaad of House what you can do, and you'll be on the team like a shot." Sirius retorted "After all, James made the reserve team in his first year." He muttered, not seeing the surprised looks Harry sent him as they clambered back into the cart. Last stop at the goblin bank was the trust funds for the girls.

**********

Their second stop in Diagon Alley was Flourish and Blotts. Lily vanished into the fiction section, Bella mysteriously disappeared into Potions, Harry wandered off to Quidditch, and Aimee into...Wait, where _did _Aimee go? After much searching and panicked running through the large bookstore, Sirius found her in _Geneology. _

"Aimee, I said I'd tell you when _I'm _ready. Please stop trying. okay. Just be patient." Sirius sighed.

"Why? I need to know who my mother is."

"I made a promise. And I'm not ready to talk just yet. I can tell you a lot about your dad, but I can't and won't tell you about your mum unless I have no other choice or I'm ready, got it?"

"Fine." Aimee glared for a moment and then relaxed. "But I want to know _everything _about my dad, 'kay?"

"Whatever. But if I say stop, we stop. Clear?"

"Crystal."

**********

"after stopping at the apothercary, Quality Quidditch Supplies (Where they got a Nimbus 2000 each), and pet store, where Harry got a snowy owl named Hedwig, Bellatrix and eagle owl named Hermes, Lily-Rose a black cat which she decided was now called Merlin the Second, and Aimee got a brown and white splotched puppy who was appropriately named Snuffles.

"Aimee, you know you're only allowed cats, owls or toads." Sirius said. He was bored. A bored Sirius is never good.

"And familiars. Yes, Snuffles is part Crup and has now decided that she is my familiar. And don't look at my like that Dad. It doesn't work." Aimee replied, stroking Snuffles' fur.

"Fine. And next up is robes. Oh the joy." Sirius groaned, remembering when his mother had taken him for robe fittings. Nightmare. That just about summed it up in Sirius' mind.

"Dad, I thought we needed them _before _we go to Hogwarts." Bella taunted from halfway down the street.

"Sorry, lost in thought for a moment." Sirius said with an easy grin, loping towards them.

"Oh my God, the thing _thinks_?" Harry gasped, struggling not to laugh. Sirius chuckled, and led the way to Madam Malkin's

**********

"But you promised ice-cream" Aimee whined, pouting at her father.

"Sorry, but you four need slepp. It's almost ten, for god's sake. We are going home now, and thats final." Sirius said, pusing his daughters and Harry through the floo in the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
